This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 279,765 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 22, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,906; 4,655,172; 4,896,630; and 4,970,991; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse harness devices designed for small animals.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art arrangements are provided with collars or neck loops that may, in the normal use of the device, choke the animal wearing it. In addition, these constructions comprise multiple straps and fasteners that fit the animal's body in a complex fashion, not only requiring extensive time to put the device on, or remove it from the animal, but also resulting in higher production and sales costs for the devices.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among small animal owners for a restraining apparatus that is simple, inexpensive, and effective in restraining an animal without causing it to choke; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.